


Vade Retro Satana

by Miko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The succubus supposes it's too much to ask that the Church stop trying to exorcise her, but at least this time they sent her a pretty girl instead of a crusty old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vade Retro Satana

It was a beautiful old cathedral, small but lovingly built. The heavy quarried stone walls had withstood the test of time, as had most of the roof. Sadly, most of the stained glass had long since been shattered and the empty holes of the windows had allowed the elements and animals to wreak havoc on the inside. But the rose window, the great round stained glass picture over the door, was still intact.

The moonlight streaming through the red, blue and green glass fell almost directly in front of the altar, creating an otherworldy aura. The pews had long ago been broken and ravaged, and only a paler cross-shaped mark on the wall showed where the icon of Jesus had once hung, but the altar itself was untouched.

It had been draped in black velvet, and several thick black beeswax candles burned in clusters on the floor around it. Sprawled over the velvet like an obscene painting was a woman clad in loose folds of cloth so sheer it might as well not have been there. She was too beautiful to be quite real; to reinforce that impression, her eyes were an unnatural shade of gold and slitted like a cat's, and two tiny black horns were all but hidden in her thick brown hair.

Licking her fingers delicately, the succubus savoured the last few drops of the essence of her latest victim. He hadn't been terribly satisfying, sadly; a scrawny, pimple-faced teenager who'd probably come on a dare. He hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, the teenagers hardly ever did. And to add insult to injury, he hadn't even been a virgin, so she'd been denied that source of power as well.

Nudging the desiccated body further out of sight under the altar, the succubus contemplated her situation. This church was an absolutely wonderful lair, possibly the best she'd ever had. The grounds had been desecrated by some other, much more powerful demon long before she'd come along, making it safe for her to venture onto what had once been consecrated ground. And it had taken longer than usual for the local humans to start avoiding her hunting grounds, convinced as they were that nothing evil could possibly take up residence in a church.

But one too many handsome men had gone missing in the surrounding area, and it was getting harder and harder to find someone to lure into her lair. Well, witness this latest sad excuse for a lover. If it hadn't been nearly a week since her last feeding she'd never have stooped low enough to seduce such a pathetic specimen. And she was still hungry, damn it.

Pouting, she swung her legs over the edge of the altar and sat up, kicking her feet idly. Was it time to move on? Perhaps, though she was reluctant to go. Changing locations was such a hassle, what with having to find a good lair and making sure she wasn't infringing on someone else's established hunting grounds. All the good places were always taken already; if it hadn't been rather blasphemous to even entertain the notion, she'd have said it was a minor miracle she'd been able to take possession of this place without a fight.

The loud creak of the heavy wooden door swinging on its rusted hinges echoed through the church, and the succubus looked up hopefully. Was she actually lucky enough to have two fools wander right into her clutches tonight? Maybe the boy's friends had decided to come looking for him when he didn't come out again. Licking her lips, the succubus arranged herself in a suitably evocative pose on the dark velvet, waiting to see who would emerge.

The figure that appeared at the far end of the centre aisle was slender and short, but moved with a certain inherent grace that appealed to the demon. In the darkness beyond the circle of light cast by the candles, it was difficult to make out details, but there were flashes of white among the black clothes the new intruder wore.

"Hello," the succubus purred, reaching out one hand towards the newcomer in lazy supplication. "It's rude to lurk in the shadows, you know. Why don't you come closer, so we can get to know each other a little better?" Her voice was breathy and full of innuendo, and carried clearly in the still air of the church.

As she'd half expected, the first words out of the newcomer's mouth were a prayer. " _Crux sancta sit mihi lux_... May the Holy Cross be my light." It was the beginning of a traditional exorcism ritual, and the succubus had heard it many times before.

What she _hadn't_ expected was for the words to be uttered in a high, rich soprano voice. The quality was wrong for it to be a eunuch, and anyway there weren't many of them running around in this day and age. Startled, the succubus sat up a little and peered into the darkness.

As if obliging her, the 'priest' stepped further into the main sanctuary, and the demon was able to make out the subtle shape of curves beneath the plain black clothing. " _Non draco sit mihi dux_... Let not the dragon lead me," the woman continued doggedly, holding a large wooden cross up towards the demon.

Delighted, the succubus laughed. "But what is this? Are they allowing women into the priesthood these days?" she asked, for the intruder was clearly dressed as a priest and not a nun. "I suppose in these modern times, the push for equality between the sexes has reached even to the church. Should I still call you 'father'?" she asked innocently.

"No, I am only a sister," the 'priest' shook her head, her thick blond hair brushing against her shoulders. "Sister Mary Brigid. Your time in this world is short, demon. The bishop knows of your presence here, and he is determined to put a stop to it."

"Oh, yes," the succubus purred again. "I had noticed. Father Patrick was rather stuffy and a bit old for my tastes, but Father James was quite delicious." She deliberately licked her lips. "I do love priests. All that repressed sexual energy is a wonderful banquet for my kind."

"It ends now," the sister insisted, thrusting the cross forward and beginning the prayer once more. " _Crux sancta sit mihi lux, non draco..._ "

Realization struck, and the succubus fairly shrieked with glee, interrupting the litany of latin. "They've sent you instead of a priest so I won't be able to tempt you, is that it?" she laughed, sitting up the rest of the way and clapping her hands in glee. She hopped off the altar and prowled forward towards the girl, her movements fluid in a way that betrayed her inhumanity.

"You... you cannot tempt me," Mary Brigid agreed, clutching her cross a little tighter and watching nervously as the demon approached. "The fathers failed to exorcise you, but you won't be able to seduce me as you did them."

"Won't I?" the succubus chuckled, circling now to keep that cross out of reach. The sister had true Faith backing her words, the demon had to give her that much. The touch of that cross would be painful beyond words. But the demon's plans didn't include the cross getting anywhere near her.

Up close, she could see that Mary Brigid was actually quite pretty, with thick blond hair and startlingly green eyes. There was a scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and the slight crookedness of her teeth was merely adorable. She was young, probably in her early twenties. Best of all, she practically seethed with repressed sexuality, even more than the two priests had.

"Tell me, dear sister," the succubus murmured, still circling as Mary Brigid turned warily to follow her movement. "Do you really think a little detail like you being female is enough to stop me if I am truly determined to seduce you?" Pausing, the succubus stood in a spot where the light coming through the stained glass window highlighted her, and ran her hands suggestively down the curves of her body. "Can you honestly say that you're not in the least attracted to me?"

"Of course I'm not," the sister immediately declared, but her eyes followed the progress of the demon's hands just like the priests' had. The succubus could smell the sudden increase in pheromones, and smiled. Poor, innocent, sheltered little thing. This was even more amusing than the priests who assumed they were safe from incubi.

Laughing softly again, the succubus pirouetted gracefully on the ball of one foot, releasing the magic that made her what she was. It flooded out of her and slowly saturated the air of the church, like pheromones distilled into their most potent essence. Only the rarest of people were truly, absolutely unattracted to others of their gender, and the magic of a sex demon could take even that infinitesimal amount of attraction and blow it far out of proportion.

The sister's eyes glazed over, and the girl began to pant softly. A warm flush rose up over her cheeks, extending downwards tantalizingly beneath the tight collar of the shirt. She squirmed in place, her hands clenching on the wooden cross.

Backing slowly towards the altar, the succubus gave a mysterious little smile and beckoned enticingly. "Come, my dear sweet one," she crooned, reaching out to wrap a tendril of her magic around the girl's mind. "Come to me, darling girl."

Haltingly, one jerky step at a time, Mary Brigid moved down the aisle towards the altar. It was clear that she was fighting the compulsion, but it was a battle they both knew the girl couldn't win. No human could stand up against a determined sex demon.

" _Sunt mala que libas,_ " the sister murmured desperately, the last lines of the exorcism prayer. " _Ipse venena bibas!_ "

"Oh, what I'm offering is definitely very evil, and I fully intend to drink deeply of it," the succubus assured her with a wicked gleam in her golden eyes. "Now, why don't you put that cross down before you hurt someone with it," she suggested playfully. "If you're a very good girl, I promise you'll be rewarded." Reaching up with one hand, she pinched her dusky nipple through the sheer cloth and rolled it between her fingers, making sure the girl could see every tiny motion.

Trembling, Mary Brigid struggled visibly with herself, clinging to the cross like a lifeline. Surprised, the succubus raised an eyebrow. Well. The girl certainly had more dedication than those two priests had; she'd hardly had to do more than flash a glimpse of her breasts at them before they'd been at her feet, and they hadn't been nearly as sexually frustrated to start with as the girl.

No matter. It simply called for stronger tactics. With a low moan of mimicked pleasure, the succubus slid her hand down over the folds of cloth that did nothing to conceal the thick curls between her thighs. Demons were not carnal creatures the way the humans were, and she got no physical pleasure from touching the flesh of her body this way, but she certainly knew how to fake it convincingly.

"Do you know how it feels to touch yourself here?" she asked the sister, her voice breathy with simulated need. "I suppose you've never known the feel of a man, but surely there have been times in the bath, or you've worn pants too tight that rubbed just the right way..."

"It... it is sinful," Mary Brigid whispered, her voice strained and eyes fixed on the demon's hand. "Such is wrong even for those who are not wedded in spirit to Christ. I have always known I was called to God's service."

"And you're such a good little girl, aren't you?" the succubus purred, surprised again. Never touched herself, even out of curiosity? Sweet Satan, no wonder the girl was a walking ball of vibrating need. This was going to be the most delicious meal she'd ever had. The very thought was enough to make her moan again with real pleasure and anticipation.

Throwing her head back, she spread her legs wide and used the fingers of one hand to pull back the curls and give the girl a good view. She slid her other hand inside the folds of cloth and slowly pushed two fingers inside her, rocking her hips up to fuck herself on her hand. "You feel it now, don't you?" she panted wantonly. "The ache, the emptiness inside you that cries out to be filled, the heat and wetness of it? Don't you want to know how it feels, just once in your life?"

With a little cry the sister fell to her knees in an obscene mockery of prayer, the cross slipping between her fingers. She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making another sound, but her eyes were afire with desire and need as she watched the succubus. Feeling smug, the succubus smiled down at her. Now she had the girl right where she wanted her.

Removing her hands, the demon slid down off the altar to kneel before the girl, pulling her into an embrace that seemed comforting on the surface but which was intended to arouse further. The succubus made certain to take the opportunity to press her lush breasts against the girl's flatter chest, the fingers of one hand stroking through the girl's hair in such a way that sharp nails delicately raked the side of her neck.

Shivering against her and making tiny little noises of need, Mary Brigid clutched at the demon's shoulders. Her posture suggested she was torn between pushing the succubus away or pulling her closer. Clucking her tongue in mock sympathy, the demon leaned closer and traced her mouth over the shell of the girl's ear.

"I will make you feel such things as you've never imagined, dear sweet one," she murmured, her voice as low and sultry as she could make it. "I will show you the utmost heights of desire and the farthest reaches of pleasure." She ran her free hand delicately over the girl's chest, brushing against her breasts and pinching at her nipples through the thick fabric of the shirt.

"Only come with me, sweet girl, and I'll show you everything one woman can be to another," she coaxed, standing slowly and drawing the girl to her feet. The cross remained forgotten on the floor, where the demon much preferred it to be.

This time there was no real resistance in Mary Brigid's posture as she walked forward towards the altar, looking like she was lost in a dream. An erotic dream, of course, one that kept that bright flush on her cheeks and the wild flutter in her pulse.

Already the succubus was siphoning off the incredible energy that was pouring out of the girl, absorbing it into herself and growing incrementally more powerful with each passing moment. Prince of Lies, but this one girl would be enough to keep her fed for a month!

In fact, why waste her potential with just this one seduction? With a growing sense of glee, it occurred to the succubus that she could keep the girl alive instead of draining her all at once, and draw out the process for days. That would give her the chance to introduce the poor little innocent to far more advanced forms of sex, teach her to enjoy pain as well as pleasure. A pity sex demons couldn't feed on the sort of power created by the utter corruption of an innocent, but it would be fun to engineer it nonetheless.

With that in mind, the succubus was careful not to pull energy from the girl too quickly. "Why don't you take off all those cumbersome clothes?" she suggested, already flicking her fingers over the buttons of the shirt. "Men's clothing does not suit you in the least, my dear. I want to see that gorgeous body you're hiding under there."

Blushing from latent modesty now as much as from desire, Mary Brigid raised trembling hands to fumble with the fastenings. She was a hindrance more than anything, but that just gave the succubus more chances to run her hands all over the girl's body in her attempts to 'help'.

The succubus hadn't expected much, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that the girl was indeed beautiful beneath the awful clothes. Her body was slender and supple, the skin soft and unmarred. Her breasts were small but perfectly shaped, the pale pink nipples standing taut away from the mounds. The nest of wiry curls between her thighs was only a few shades darker than her hair, and the signs of wetness there were impossible to mistake.

Leaning in, the succubus pressed her mouth to the girl's neck, licking and sucking at the wildly beating pulse there. She used her teeth carefully, not digging in hard but letting the edge be felt. Harder bites could come later, when she'd taught the girl to properly appreciate the stimulation. For now, it would be best to sway her with pleasure only.

"Come," she said again, and urged the sister to turn and lie back on the altar. Looking dazed, Mary Brigid allowed herself to be manipulated, her hands fluttering uncertainly over the demon's shoulders.

Slowly, one torturous inch at a time, the succubus licked her way down the girl's body. She stopped and paid special attention to the small mounds of her breasts, biting at one while pinching the nipple of the other between her fingers. Mary Brigid was as responsive as any lover could have wished, gasping and arching into each touch.

When she abandoned the breasts and moved lower still, the sister moaned and arched her hips up wantonly, her hands tracing aimless little patterns over the smooth skin of the demon's back. The succubus used the fingers of one hand to part the soaked curls, and lapped delicately at the swollen little nub of flesh that was revealed. Her long, snake-like tongue was uniquely suited to this sort of activity, much more sensitive and flexible than a human's tongue. She licked and licked, occasionally flicking the tip down to trace over the girl's entrance, tasting the heady flavour of musk there.

Succubae might not get any physical pleasure from the act of copulation, but _this_ was ecstasy beyond anything a mere human could dream of. The power flowed off the girl in waves as the demon brought her to the brink of orgasm for the first time in her life.

Then, with one last long stroke, she pushed Mary Brigid over the edge and listened with satisfaction as the girl screamed hoarsely from the intensity of the sensations. She was clutching the demon's shoulders hard enough to draw blood now, but pain was second nature to a demon and it only added to the succubus' pleasure.

Not in the least content with that single act, the succubus continued to lick and suck at the girl, slowing and gentling her motions so that it didn't become too much stimulation. Mary Brigid gasped and sobbed something incoherent, her hands wandering aimlessly once more as she alternately tried to press up against the demon's mouth and pull back away from her.

When she was certain the sister had recovered enough, the succubus sped the motions of her tongue once more and drew a hoarse cry from the girl. This time she pushed two of her fingers inside the girl's body, revelling in the slickness of her flesh and the heat inside her.

Making helpless little mewling noises, Mary Brigid rocked her hips up into the demon's touch, fucking herself on those intrusive fingers just as the succubus had been doing to herself earlier. Feasting on the renewed flow of power, the succubus curved her fingers up and pressed hard, searching for the rough area that would tell her she'd found what she sought.

Even without the change in feel of the flesh beneath her fingers, she'd have known when she found the right place by the change in the pitch of the sister's cries. Trembling, Mary Brigid bucked her hips hard and writhed under the demon's continued touch.

Adding a third finger just to increase the sensation of fullness, the succubus laughed against Mary Brigid's clit and continued to lick and suck at her. She altered the pattern of her strokes, first fast and hard, then slow and gentle, to draw it out longer. Now the girl was gasping and murmuring words too soft and garbled to understand; probably pleas for the succubus to stop teasing her.

Well, she could beg and plead all she liked, the succubus enjoyed hearing it. It wasn't going to make her change her plans one bit. Taunting and teasing, she brought the girl right to the edge of orgasm and held her there, never giving her quite enough pressure or friction to reach release but not allowing her to back off from that fever pitch, either. She continued to work her fingers in and out of the sister's body, pressing up against that sensitive place with each pass just to hear the girl break off her muttering with a gasp.

Finally, when Mary Brigid was sobbing with need and her body was straining for release so hard it was a wonder she hadn't torn something, the demon granted her wish. With just a few quick, even strokes and a hard flick of her fingers she pushed the sister over the edge into a second orgasm, drawing this one out as long as she could.

The power coming from the girl was absolutely intoxicating, and the succubus felt dizzy as she drank it in. Laughing, she pulled back and looked up with a sultry smirk, wanting to see the look of shame and need on the sister's face.

Instead, the moment her golden eyes met Mary Brigid's green, it felt like the demon's back had burst into flame. Screaming, the succubus jerked away from the altar and clawed at her back, trying to find whatever was causing the pain and tear it off her. There was nothing there, only traces of her own blood from where the girl had cut her shoulders.

Yet that blood sizzled and burned against her skin like it was holy water, and the succubus couldn't understand it. "What have you done to me?" she screamed, backing further away from the altar as the girl pushed herself up on shaking arms.

Her gaze steady though her body was still trembling, Mary Brigid raised her voice enough for the succubus to finally understand her words. " _Vade retro satana, nunquam suade mihi vana. Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas!_ Step back Satan, never tempt me with vain things. What you offer is evil, drink the poison yourself!"

Finally, too late, understanding came to the succubus. The girl hadn't been muttering incoherent pleas, she'd been chanting the prayer under her breath the whole time. And the 'aimless wandering' of her hands had been the brat using the demon's own blood to write the symbols of the Key of Solomon on her back to bind her!

"You little _bitch_!" the succubus snarled, writhing in pain as she collapsed to the floor. "Treacherous little snake! After the pleasure I gave you! I'll see you in Hell for this!"

"Perhaps," Mary Brigid agreed, her voice as firm as her gaze. "You are indeed tempting, succubus, and I don't know if I can honestly repent of what I've done here with you. So perhaps you'll get that wish. But at least you won't be free to prey on any more innocents here."

Despite the acidic burn of the blood and her own seething anger, the succubus was forced to laugh. The bitch had balls, you had to give her that. It was the first time anyone had succeeded in exorcising the succubus, and to think it would be a scrap of a girl who would accomplish it in the end. While thoroughly caught in the demon's power, at that!

The worst of it was, the little bitch was so pure of heart and faith she probably _would_ manage to repent and be forgiven. But at least the succubus could console herself with the knowledge that the memory of their moments together would haunt the sister for the rest of her life.

And if she did end up in hell? Well. The succubus smiled to herself, even as the power that had been invoked against her began to tear her corporeal body to shreds. New succubae had to come from somewhere, after all. And after a lifetime of longing for a demon's touch, the girl would be a prime candidate. She would make one hell of a temptress.


End file.
